The Legend of Citlali and Lalawethika
by WolfFreak-185
Summary: Citlali and Lalawethika are wolves living their lives in Amethyst Mountain, getting ready to move to Slough Creek, until problems arise, like a grizzly bear and a mad pack that wants to eleminate all humans on Earth! Summary continued in Ch 4!
1. Prologue

**Hey, my second story, HOOAH! Sorry, high school pep rally, Homecoming, and my principle was in the military, drill sergent I think, anyway, I don't own WolfQuest, people in the Minnesota Zoo do, here's the link (Get rid of the dots and put (.) in their place. (http://www(dot)wolfquest(dot).org/) And all this info about, "Specimen females" and "Dispersal males" one, that is one WolfQuest as well and two, there are also specimen males and dispersal females. Now that _that_ is over, on with the story. And the setting is Yellowstone National Park. AND since we have NO idea what the wolves are saying, we are going to use the "Mighty Marvel Translator(Got that name off of a T.V. show of the Fantastic four from 1994-95(I wasn't born yet I think... Yeah I was. I love being 15.)) to make sure we know what they are saying, because we don't speak dog AT ALL!**

**

* * *

**

_The legend says, that two wolves were born, to save the wolves of Yellowstone, for a pack, a dangerous pack, has been killing them off, and picking only select few for their pack, while killing the others off. They have been doing this for hundreds of years, ever since Yellowstone National Park was created, and the rangers have never noticed. The two wolves of this tale, are Citlali, meaning 'Star' for she was as bright as the stars, and Lalawethika, meaning 'to make noise' for he howled so much, that it echoed all throughout Yellowstone. The beginning of this tale, starts out in the middle, for I, not only am I your storyteller, I am also.... The Watcher, for I see everything in Yellowstone, and this is no mere tale, this is the wolf legend of all wolf legends.... Now..... Prepare for the tale.....Of a lifetime........._

* * *

Citlali ran around, loving the air of Amethyst Mountain, but she knew it wouldn't last. She and her mate, Lalawethika, , would be moving to Slough Creek, way down off the mountain. She sat on the mountain top, waiting for Lalawethika, he went out hunting. He howled and she heard him, and ran in his direction. She found him sitting next to a large buck(**BOY ELK** for those who don't know).

"Lalawethika, tell me you didn't take this down by yourself?" Citlali asked.

"I did!" Lalawethika seemed proud of himself. Citlali didn't like the fact that he hunted a buck on his own, but she was glad he wasn't hurt. She knew all wolves hunted until they died, once they set their mind on something, there is no stopping them. Her white fur contrasted with his dark black fur, but his undercoat was white. She licked his cheek and started eating. That was their life since September, chase, hunt, kill, eat, and sleep. For _four months_ they did this. They knew they had to move, winter was coming, and coming fast as Amethyst Mountain. They sometimes saw people drive past, so they ran to scare them away. One was a photographer, who they actually liked, and stayed with until she left. This time, she didn't come. When she did though, they were sleeping, and she took photos. When Citlali woke up she saw a note in the dirt, she didn't know what it said, but the initials she saw were on the person's badge, were in the ground, 'L.P' She smiled, and went to go hunt with Lalawethika.

They didn't exactly hunt, but they chased elk and ate off of the scattered carcasses around the mountain. They usually hit wolf territory and survived all the encounters with the stranger wolves, they usually scared them off, or killed them. Citlali and Lalawethika tried chasing off bears for fun, but _they_ always ended up running away to nurse their injuries. Citlali and Lalawethika couldn't wait until they could move to Slough Creek to start a family. Citlali and Lalawethika's temporary home was under a cluster of trees, so they had protection from the sun, and rain. Citlali knew mating season was coming up, and they needed to move soon. Citlali licked Lalawethika's cheek. He turned his head and licked hers. They laid down in the sun, to dry off from a swim they had, chasing an elk. They chased it way out of the area they usually hunted, all the way to the slope of the mountain. Citlali looked out and saw the fantastic view, seeing everything. She saw a pack of wolves running and she noticed three dots were slightly smaller then the two larger ones. She sighed. She knew that they were a pack. She was part of one once, but after two years of learning the ways of the wolf, she had to leave, to find her own mate and become leader of her pack, with Lalawethika. She laid her head back down, and dreamed of what could be.

Lalawethika looked at his sleeping mate, as they dried off. He smiled a smile only wolves could show, and laid his head on her back. He felt her breathing rise and fall. The movement was so rhythmic, that he fell asleep as well.

* * *

"Boss, where do you think they are?" Asked an orange wolf, who had one part of his ear off, and he had a personality that was crazy, but loyal.

"I don't know, Collin, but if you keep asking me I won't be able to sniff them out!" Roared the boss, he liked the name boss, and the only one who called him by his original name. He walked through the forest, trying to sniff them out. His brown fur made him blend into his surroundings better then his partner. He smelled a scent and followed it, and found a cluster of trees, "Bingo."

"Bingo what?" Collin asked, then he yelped when Boss bit him.

"Shhh! They could be around somewhere." He sniffed for a while and found them sleeping.

"Do we kill them now?" Asked Collin.

"No. We must wait, for the opportune moment." Boss said, and walked away quietly, and into the brush, Collin close behind.

* * *

It was night when Citlali woke up, and she couldn't move. She felt Lalawethika roll over and wake up. He saw her, a ghostly figure in the night.

"You could pass as the legendary ghost, who some say, still stalks this land."

"Yes, but some say she's a black wolf, with white coloring... Like you." Citlali said.

"I heard she was pure white, like you." Some think white wolves are albino, they're not, they have some gray coloring, only pure white wolves are albino, Citlali had some gray coloring.

"You know I have gray in some areas."

"I know, but it's hard to tell." He licked her and howled at the moon. Citlali followed his example, then they started moving back to their home. As they walked, they just chatted about the night, how the hares were in abundance that month, and how the elk were disappearing.

"I think we should hunt the hares, I know they're just little snacks, but they're too many." Citlali said, "We need to hunt them until they are at their level where they aren't as annoying." She said as she bit one.

"Yeah, we should fill our bellies then, so that way, when we get a little hungry, we just hunt the hares." Lalawethika said, then he smelt a enemy wolf in his territory, and they both started marking everything again. When that was done, Citlali laid back down and went to sleep. Lalawethika quickly joined her. When they woke up in the morning it was foggy, a sign that warm air was mixing with the cold ground. Citlali yawned and nuzzled Lalawethika, who woke up, and they both went off in search of breakfast. They both got hares to munch on, and that kept them full as they walked around the small area of Amethyst Mountain they occupied. Next door were the albino wolves, who have been albino since their ancestors. They thought Citlali was one of their cousins from afar, but when they got close, they could see the gray in her. She used to be apart of the most famous pack in all of Yellowstone, but when it was time to find her own mate, the pack fell apart, and the parents began anew. Lalawethika was part of the least famous pack, where they stole other pack's food when they weren't looking, his father was strong, but not that fast, and his mother was fast, but much too week. Lalawethika was right in the middle, perfect balance. The other pups died, they couldn't survive, only Lalawethika did. As he and Citlali rested after an encounter with a specimen female, he saw an orange wolf walking by. He smelt like the wolf who walked through his territory and he growled at him. The orange wolf seemed skittish, and ran off. Little did the orange wolf know that Lalawethika was the one he was looking for the other day. Lalawethika, didn't know that either, and thought he was a dispersal male, like he was until he found Citlali. They started walking again, following an elk herd, even though they didn't want to hunt, plus these elk were malnurished, hardly a good meal for two wolves.

"Lalawethika, did that orange wolf seem familiar?" Citlali asked.

"Familiar as in, smelled like the ones from our den?"

"Exactly. He also smelled slightly of the other scent."

"Probably got into a fight with him, don't worry my dear, soon we will be out of the mountain, and down in the valley with a family of our own."

Citlali smiled at the thought.

"I would be proud to be the mother of your pups." She licked Lalawethika, and Lalawethika knew that mating season was going to be upon them soon. Good thing wolves didn't hibernate, otherwise they'd be in trouble if Citlali became pregnant, he couldn't wait. He always wondered what would happen if you mixed a black wolf with white. He knew it would be gray, but they could have black and white colorings. He nuzzled her and she nuzzled back. She touched noses with him and he smiled.

"I love your smile."

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." Citlali licked him again, and walked ahead of him, slowly. He watched her tail move side to side, as if taunting him. He swallowed and walked quickly to catch up. They didn't know that someone was watching them.

* * *

Boss was watching the white wolf and her mate run and play, like nothing was going to hurt them. Well they were wrong, for you see, Boss's pack was the most feared pack. His pack consisted of 10 black wolves, for night searches, 10 white wolves for the winter, brown for fall, and none of them moved in spring, that was when they took care of their pups, if a pair had any. His pure brown coloring was broken by a white arrow on his forehead, which his parents named him after.

"Arrow? Are you coming?" Asked his mate, Kalina, who had most of the pack with him. The rest were sons and daughters who left, found mates, and came back. To the, being in their father's pack meant the world to them. Arrow chuckled, three generations were in his pack.

"In a minute dear, just checking out the new blood." He said, looking at the white wolf.

"She's a dispersal wolf, with her mate, why are you going to take them down?"

"They are a threat to the pack."

"How?" Kalina asked.

"The white one is the daughter of our rivals, and the black one.... The black one is from the pack which we eliminated a few months ago."

"Ahhh... I see, so by capturing the white one, it will force our rivals to fall and obey?"

"Exactly my dear." He licked her cheek," It will also give me a chance to get the black one to join, he would be a fine right hand."

"What about Collin? Dyea's(pronounced Dye-ee) mate?"

"He almost messed up by walking right passed them, so, I am demoting him and promoting Kane until I get the black one."

"Kane knows of this plan?"

"No, I'm going to tell them tonight, at the pack meeting." Arrow said, and walked away from his ledge. At night Arrow grabbed the stolen metal he had gotten from a passing car, and scraped on it until a fire came from a fire he and his pack made, after watching humans build one. He howled and the pack assembled.

"Friends, family. Tonight, we join together to pick a new right hand. The nominees are, Collin, and Kane. I hope you choose wisely. Kane, Colin, come." They walked over, "Who votes for Colin?" Dyea and a many others howled, "Who votes for Kane?" Howls rang out, louder then the others, "Kane, by the vote of the pack, you are my new right hand!" The wolves erupted in howls and growling in approval. Dyea nuzzled Colin, saying he'd get it again soon. Arrow congratulated Kane and sat down at the head of the fire as some wolves fought/danced around the fire, perfectly choreographed.

* * *

Citlali saw the smoke and wondered what was happening, but she thought nothing of it and went to sleep. Lalawethika saw it and thought it were campers or something, and went to sleep.

* * *

When the wolves stopped dancing they all howled. Arrow ran away, to get meat for his family, he killed 4 elk and one buck. He howled and the feast began, wolves came and brought the meat back to the fire and they all started eating, now they just didn't jump at it all at once, it goes from Breeding Pair(Arrow and Kalina) and went down the line from there. Kalina's coloring was beautiful, with brown, bluish gray, and white, all mixed in. They went down the line to eat the kill, soon all that was left was the bones. The wolves doused the fire with dirt, and went to sleep.

* * *

In the dawn of the new day, Citlali woke up, stiff from walking around all day yesterday. She laid there until the sun was a little higher in the sky, she moved slowly, so she wouldn't wake up her mate, and left to get a small breakfast. As she did though she saw a strange wolf, with the markings of an arrow on his head. She turned around and ran away as fast as she could. The wolf followed, she knew she could outrun him, the tales she's heard from her mother say of a wolf with the marking of an arrow, as strong as a bull, but as slow as a human. She ran through the trees, he was losing ground, she ran back and tripped over Lalawethika.

"What gives?" He asked.

"RUN!" Citlali yelled, Lalawethika turned to look and saw the wolf.

"RUNNING!!" He ran after her, his stamina keeping full, the wolf with the arrow slowed down and had to walk. Lalawethika and Citlali kept running until they reached the edge of the mountain, he nudged Citlali.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yes, you?"

"I'm OK, I tried getting us some breakfast, but then he came out of nowhere." Citlali sat down.

"Hopefully he won't bother us for a while." Lalawethika said, licking her. She nodded, then heard many howls, "I stand corrected, he must be Arrow, the most feared wolf of Yellowstone." They saw 10 brown wolves moving in on them. Citlali and Lalawethika licked each other, and split up, running in opposite directions. Citlali ran as fast as she could, dodging everything that was in her way. Five against one was not good, especially if you were the one. Citlali ran through a lake, and turned a sharp left, hoping she lost them. She found Lalawethika running to her and they ran to each other, with the brown wolves following, they both turned to her right, and the pack of brown wolves crashed into one another. Citlali and Lalawethika ran a good deal away, and turned around to see them still trying to untangle themselves. Citlali licked Lalawethika and they both ran for a good half hour before hitting a steep cliff, Citlali saw that there was no escape, since now ten black wolves were blocking their path, and a sea of white, and then brown. Lalawethika looked behind him, and gulped at the sheer drop.

"It's too late now, white one. You'll come with us!" Arrow said from the front. Citlali growled.

"I will never join you!" Citlali said, "I'm staying with my mate!"

"You're mate is flawed." Arrow said.

"My mate may be flawed, but his heart is pure, and that's good enough for me!" Citlali said, and stepped closer to Lalawethika.

"Did you just call me flawed?" He asked.

"No, I'm trying to get him off our tails."

"Then can you do it without insulting me?" Lalawethika asked.

"Ahhh, you are the black one I saw. You will make a fine right hand." Arrow said.

"I thought I was your right hand?" Asked a brown/black wolf.

"You are, my son, but he," Arrow said, walking around Lalawethika, "Is strong, pure of heart, and has some special quality..."

"What?" Asked Lalawethika.

"I don't know, but I intend to find out!" Arrow jumped on Caleb and they started fighting. Citlali was about to be dragged away when she bit one and tore his jugular. She did that to about fifteen wolves before Arrow jumped away, running and saying, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!" Lalawethika had a bleeding leg and saw Citlali and the wolves.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"Yes, but you're not." Citlali said, and started licking his wounds. He moved away, "What?"

"You have blood all over." She looked at her self.

"Oh, that's theirs." She pointed to the fifteen wolves on the ground. He gasped.

"You did that?"

"Yes." She seemed sad.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I...I just killed my own kind." She whimpered. He led her to a lake and they started swimming to wash off the blood. Then they laid in the glow of the setting sun, falling asleep next to each other to keep warm as the sun fell, and night swept in.

* * *

**Lalawethika is a male name from the Shawnee language meaning "he makes noise", I thought it would fit him, since he does make a lot of noise.(It was under "Native American" in the Random Name Generator website) and Citlali is a female name from the Nahuatl language, meaning "star" because she's a white wolf, and at night(If there was night in the game) she would, in my opinion, glow like the stars.(Also under "Native American" so don't blame me!) ANYWAY, their names WERE going to be Leah and Caleb, but my sister said that when she read "Leah", she thought it meant ME because my name is Leahwannabe479, frankly, I didn't see the difference, but she did, and I'm starting to think others might too. So, please review, and subscribe, and favorite, and I'll see you next chapter, sorry for the shortness of it too.**


	2. How They Met

**DISCLAMER: I don't own WolfQuest, I only own the plot, the characters, the names..... And the online game which you can download off the website, it's the name of the game, just instead of putting 'com' at the end, put 'org'. **

**And I changed the meaning of one name from "Poor man" to "Poor wolf" because it fit the lifestyle better, and 'poor' in the name's meaning, means that, poor, as in not enough money. And I made a few mistakes last chapter, but I am too lazy to fix them, and instead of buck for the boy elk, it's BULL, I made that mistake, that's what I get for writing that in the early hours of the morning.**

** And the "Hm hm hm hm, is The Watcher chuckling (With mouth closed), since that part is the only part of the story that doesn't have any narration in it at all, I had to figure out a way for him to chuckle with his mouth closed, because if you hear yourself chuckle with your mouth closed, it sounds like that. Anyway, onto the story. And The Watcher is NOT ME! The Watcher is a MALE GOD! I am a FEMALE AUTHOR, do you see that?**

* * *

_I now tell you of how Citlali and Lalawethika met and how they grew up, but only how they first met, for I will not give anything away, until the Minnesota Zoo gets the second episode up and running this month, how do I know.......? Hm hm hm hm hm......... I am The Watcher............._

_

* * *

_

Citlali ran around the den, after her meal, she was playing with her brother and sister, jumping at them and nipping them, their mother, Aylen, which means "Happiness" watched them, waiting for her mate, Quidel, which means, "Burning Torch" for he was always quick to temper. He was out hunting, for when a wolf gets an idea, he never lets it go until he completes that goal. Citlali's brother, Wayna, which means "Wind", was running around her and her sister, faster than any thought possible. Her sister, Nina, which means "Fire" was getting dizzy, and also angrier by the second, she was named "Fire" for her personality since the day she was born was exactly like her fathers. After the tenth time Wayna circled them, Nina whacked him.

"Stop Wayna, your making me dizzy!" She said.

"Sorry, but I'm so hyper." Wayna said, bouncing on his feet. Citlali rolled her eyes.

"Please, Wayna, you are so hyper, it's driving me crazy, plus if Daddy sees you like this, he'll get angry. Do you remember the last time he got angry?" Citlali asked.

"Yes, he shook me around like a hare." Wayna said, Aylen licked his head.

"Calm down, little one, your father just had bad luck hunting that day." Soon they heard howling and saw their father walking to them, with meat in his mouth. Citlali smiled and ran out, along with her sister and brother; he dropped the meat and nuzzled them as they ran up. Quidel had a great personality, loved his pups, loved his wife, but his temper always got in the way of true happiness. He tried calming down, and asking The Watcher for guidance, but all he said was, _'Trust yourself, you will find the answer within your soul.'_ He tried that, but nothing happened, he asked what that meant, but The Watcher just said, _'Trust yourself.'_ He picked up the meat and walked it over to the den. Aylen came out and licked his cheek and started eating with her family.

* * *

Kawacatoose, which means, "Poor Wolf" searched for a carcass, any carcass, that could help him feed his malnourished family. He saw the remains of a kill and sniffed it, not enough meat for all his family, but enough for some. He grabbed the carcass and ran, tripping, but running back to his pack. His family was the poorest of the poor. They scavenged for food, because he was the strongest, but the slowest, with the worst stamina. His mate, Calfuray, (pronounced, kal-foo-RAW-ee) which meant "Violet" was the fastest, with great stamina, but her strength was the worst. He had three sons, but only one was his favorite, Lalawethika, who had the perfect balance of strength and speed. He dragged the carcass halfway across Yellowstone, until he reached his pack, and what he saw broke his heart. His two sons were gone, dead. Calfuray and Lalawethika were howling. Kawacatoose joined them, and startled them. Lalawethika ran over to him and nuzzled his father. Kawacatoose licked him, thinking The Watcher must have something planned for his little noise maker. Lalawethika made so much noise when he was born; they thought that was the perfect name for him. He dug a little hole and pushed his two dead pups into it, and covered the hole. He grabbed the meat and threw it inside the cave, and then covered the hole with twigs and grass, so it would be protected by the elements. Lalawethika was inside, eating the meat, his body had bones sticking out, and he needed most of the meat. Kawacatoose ate some meat, and so did Calfuray, but they give most of it to Lalawethika. Kawatoose licked his son, and left to get more food.

"Please stay tonight, Dad?" Lalawethika asked, Kawatoose turned around.

"I wish I could, my little noise maker." He said gently, "But I have to go get some more food."

"But it won't be the same without you tonight, please?" Kawacatoose couldn't disapoint his son, so he walked inside and laid down, his son next to him. Calfuray lied next to him, with their son in the middle.

* * *

Citlali sat there, watching her Wayna and Nina getting taught by their parents on how to become a wolf. She saw a pack walking on the other side and she ran there, making sure her parents weren't looking. The pup made sure it's parents weren't looking and ran to her.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hi, I'm Lalawethika." The pup said.

"I'm Citlali, wanna play?"

"Yeah!" They started play fighting and the father saw and ran to them, grabbing their pups. Kawacatoose growled at Quidel, as he growled at him, Calfuray took Lalawethika away from Kawatoose and started walking away.

"Bye Citlali, I'll miss you and I had fun!" Said Lalawethika as he howled.

"Bye Lalawethika, I'll miss you too and I also had fun!" Her father ran back to their pack, "Daddy, how come I couldn't play with him?" Quidel had to put his daughter down before he could speak.

"Because he is inferior. When you are two years of age, you can do what you want, but right now, I don't want you near another wolf outside this pack, understood?"

"Yes, Daddy." She said sadly as they walked into the den, and her mother told her about the survival chain. Lalawethika asked his father the same question.

"Because, son, she's higher on the survival chain, we are on the bottom! When you are two years old, you can do whatever you wish, but until then you live with me and your mother, so you listen to us, and you are not allowed to see another wolf outside this pack, understood?"

"Yes, Father."

"Good, now get inside the den, it's starting to rain." Kawacatoose led his son inside for the rest of the day.

* * *

_Two years later........_

_

* * *

_

Citlali was standing in the middle of Amethyst Mountain, after leaving her family pack, she felt lonely, and her siblings felt that way too.

"I guess this is it." Wayna said.

"Yeah." Nina agreed, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too." Citlali said, they howled and went their separate ways. They stopped and looked back at each other, howled again, and ran this time. When Citlali thought this was a good distance away, she slowed down. She kept forward, running until she hit a wolf's territory, and it was a Specimen Females. Not the wolf she was looking for, but she decided to talk to her.

"Excuse me?" The wolf looked at her, "Would you mind telling me what is here?"

"Ahh dispersal. Well, there are three wolf territories, and two hunting grounds. If you are looking for meat, check the middle area and what we call, "The Burn", where that fire hit a few years ago, the trees are still dead there. If you're looking for a mate, look at Soda Butte Vista(**The names in the game, not mine**), the Grassy Plain, or Amethyst Mountain, right now you're Amethyst Mountain, run left for Soda Butte Vista, or straight back for the Grassy Plain, and if you see a bear, don't attack it." The female said.

"Wasn't planning to, and thank you for telling me where everything is, I passed some elk on the way here, so I'm guessing I ran through the hunting grounds."

"And right through the Douglas Fir Forest, you must be going now, if you want to find a mate before sundown."

"I will thank you!" Citlali said, and ran towards Soda Butte Vista, then to the Grassy plane, but couldn't find dispersal male.

* * *

Lalawethika was lying down in Amethyst Mountain, until he heard something running toward him, a white wolf. A white dispersal female. He was glad.

"Hi!" She said.

"Hi, I'm Lalawethika." He said.

"I'm Citlali, want to play?"

"Yeah!" They played around for a bit, then he stopped, "Wait, I've done this before, was your father Quidel?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Citlali, you don't remember me?" She looked at him, and then smiled.

"Lalawethika? Is it you?" He nodded and she licked him, "I missed you, I never forgot you...except for that moment!"

"Me too! I didn't know where to look for you, how did we end up at the same place?"

"I don't know, but I'm so glad to see you!" Citlali and Lalawethika played around some more until that question emerged.

"Do you want to.... start a pack?" He asked, she hesitated, "You don't have to be with me, there are others."

"No, no, I would love to start a pack with you." She licked him again and they ran off to hunt together. He was still as skinny when she met him, but Citlali knew that with time, he would be stronger, and his bones wouldn't be showing. He smiled at her as they ran, she flicked her tail in his face, as play, and they chased each other until they hit an elk back. The bull elk was the biggest and strongest one of the herd. They slowed their walks, analyzing their pray, seeing which one was either injured, or foolish enough to stray away from the herd. Lalawethika ran as she studied, "No!" She whispered, and he scattered the herd, she followed him as he chased down one elk, then she turned around and saw another, and chased that one. She put up a food fight, but the wolves won out in the end. They ate in a comfortable silence, and after that, they rested in the light of the setting sun.

"I wonder what our parents would say if they saw us together." Lalawethika said.

"They'd probably get mad and tear us apart.... Maybe literally. But we are two years old, didn't they say when we left them we could do whatever we wanted?"

"Yes," He said, his voice had gotten deep, and he howled, his howl low as well.

"You are still the noise maker." She said.

"How did you know the meaning of my name?"

"You made a lot of noise when we were playing and a lot of noise when we were hunting, you were growling, so I thought that was why your parents named you that."

"Yep, since day one!" She laughed, when the moon was rising he marveled at her, "Your parents named you "Star", I can see why, you glow at night." If it showed, Lalawethika could have seen her blush.

"Well, it was odd that both my parents, and my siblings were dark colors, while I was white, so they named me "Star" That and I was born at night, while the stars were brighter than ever." She licked him and lied down to sleep. He licked her back and fell asleep next to her, since he didn't have any fat on him; he huddled closer to her to keep warm.

She didn't mind.

* * *

When she woke up she felt someone nudging her, she thought it was her brother, "Wayna, don't do that!"

"Who's that?" Asked a male voice, her eyes shot open and she sat up, seeing Lalawethika there.

"Oh, it's you."

"Yeah, it's me, now who is Wayna?"

"My brother. He, my sister, Nina, and I left our pack yesterday; I hope they're doing OK."

"I'm sure they're fine. You're lucky; you grew up with siblings, my two brothers died from starvation." Lalawethika looked sad, she nuzzled him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"It's OK; at least they're in a better place, my father, Kawacatoose, scavenged for food, because he was strong, but not fast."

"And your mother?" She asked.

"Calfuray was her name, she was the exact opposite. Fast, but not strong, now I realize they would have made a great hunting team if they worked together, but back then I never realized, and I guess....Neither did they." Citlali nodded.

"Quidel was a wonderful father, but he was quick to temper, my mother, Alyen, was always happy. She just lifted everyone's moods when she walked by. She sometimes hunted when our father stayed home, but she never left us, when we learned how to hunt she taught us, she told us to study our prey, and stick with it. She also told us wolves fear nothing, but we did anyway, we feared of a pack, who's been wiping out other packs who they think are, 'inferior.' We feared them for they threatened us. They threatened to take me away, for my white coloring was needed in their pack. My father killed the leader, and the others ran away, I have no idea who is leading them now and I hope my siblings and parents are alright." She was crying now, he touched his nose to her forehead.

"They'll be OK, I'm sure right now, and your parents are getting ready to have another family." He licked her.

"I hope so. What about you-" She was cut off when they heard a sharp yelp.

"What was that?" Lalawethika started walking to the noise, Citlali followed. When he got there, he was shocked. Two wolves were laying dead, he shook his head, "No, nononono!" He ran forward.

"Lalawethika, wait!" Citlali ran to catch up. He was whining next to the larger wolf when she reached him, "Are they your parents?"

"Yes," He said sadly, "The pure black one is my father and brown and white one was my mother." He started digging a hole.

"What are you doing?"

"My father said that wolves were one with the land, and when they died, they returned to it. He did this with my brothers, and now I'm doing it for him." He kept digging, Citlali helped him, digging to make the hole deep enough. She helped roll them into the hole, and cover it up. He sat there for half an hour, watching the hole. She sat there next to him, silently mourning with him. Thunder was heard from the distance and Lalawethika started walking to find shelter. Citlali walked as he searched, loving the smell of the air before the storm. Lalawethika found shelter just as it started to rain and she ran inside. A few hours later something else ran inside, it grabbed something off its back and put it down on the ground with a thud. A weird sound and some ruffling, they heard sticks hit the ground. The stranger grabbed something else and scraped it on the wall, a flash, and then a pile of sticks were on fire. The stranger looked up and gasped, and Lalawethika growled. The stranger put her hands up.

"Calm down boy, I'm not here to harm you and your mate. I'm just here to be protected from the storm; I didn't know you'd be here." The stranger was a human, she turned around and grabbed something, she turned it to the wolves and a bright flash blinded them. Citlali blinked a few times, "Sorry, forgot to turn off the flash." She grabbed something and put food into it and put it over the fire, adding water to it. While she waited she looked at the wolves as they looked at her, "I'm Leah Pomys. (**Pronounce Pomis, and with a long 'o'**) I'm a photographer." Citlali turned her head. Leah just chuckled. She grabbed a bowl and poured some of the food and into the pot. She ate while Citlali sniffed the air. She started walking forward, and sniffed the bowl, "Want some? Here" She grabbed a larger bowl and filled it, "You too boy, your nothing but skin and bones, I know I'm not allowed to do this, but I think feeding a wolf from dieing from starvation part of the "Save the wolves" thing I'm doing." She put the bowl on the ground, "It used to be dehydrated meat, but since I added water its fine now, go ahead." Citlali tried it, and continued eating, "It may not be what you're used to, but it's better than starving." Lalawethika tried it and ate it. Leah laughed and poured some more into the bowl. She knew not to pet the wolves so she kept her distance. When the bowl was empty Lalawethika looked in her bowl for more, but there was nothing there, "Sorry pal, that's all I got." He whined, "I'm sorry." He nodded and sat down to sleep, his full stomach making him sleepy. Citlali licked Leah, silently saying thank you, and fell asleep. Leah took one more picture, and fell asleep in a sleeping bag, since they would be in there for a long time.

* * *

When Leah woke up, the wolves were still sleeping, she smiled and kissed them on their heads, and left. She also left a small note, she knew they couldn't read it, but she felt better writing it.

_I hope you have a wonderful life, I'll see you next month. Take care you two._

_L.P._

_

* * *

_

_Citlali woke up and the girl was gone, but she saw something in the dirt. She couldn't make out what the strange markings were, but she saw, L.P_, which was on her bag she had. Citlali smelled the fresh earth. Lalawethika walked out, sluggishly.

"I feel weird."

"It's the sign of a full stomach." Citlali said.

"That was real? I thought it was a dream!"

"No, it was real, come on, let's go get some exercise." They ran around the mountain until they reached the side, looking down into a valley.

"Wow..." they were stunned, "I've never seen a view like this." Lalawethika was stunned.

"Me either. This is beautiful." Citlali said, "Don't say "So are you" that's been used so many times." They laughed.

"OK, I won't." He said. Although he did lick her. The earth rumbled beneath them and the ground started sliding. A mud slide! Lalawethika grabbed his mate and threw her to safety. He jumped and landed on the ledge as the earth they just stood on tumbled into nothing, taking trees with it.

"Hold on!" Citlali said, and she grabbed the scruff of his neck, and pulled. They got nowhere, even though he was running up the wall and she was pulling, "Keep running!" They kept pulling and running, and after an hour doing so, he finally got up and over the ledge. They panted as they rested.

"Are you OK?" Lalawethika asked.

"Yes.... I think so... Are you?"

"I'm fine, let's go." He got up and walked away from the ledge, he lapped up some water from a nearby lake, and then looked at himself, and he was covered in mud. He walked into the lake and started swimming.

"What are you doing, dear?"

"Swimming, wanna join?" Citlali jumped in and swam over. They both swam around until a bear came over and they swam out before anything happened. They laughed as they chased the bear. When the bear turned around to swat at them they ran away.

"How can something so large, be afraid of something smaller then itself?" Lalawethika asked, laughing.

"I don't know." And they ran back to the cave they found, but saw it was occupied by another wolf family with pups, so they decided to live in a cluster of trees. Citlali licked Lalawethika and fell asleep, after that mud slide incident, she was dead tired. Lalawethika rubbed his head on hers and fell asleep.

* * *

**I'd like to thank my sister, AuroraandRosalieWannabe, for beta-ing this and also for her reviewing. I will try to update soon, I just want more people reading this, I love writing, not as much as my sister, my hand is leaning towards drawing, but I still love to write, so please give my stories a chance.**


	3. Back to the Present

**DISCLAMER: I don't own WolfQuest, if I did, I'd be living in Minnesota, and older.**

_Now that you know of how they met... I will go back to where this story started.... Why? _

_**AUTHOR HERE, AND WE ALL KNOW YOUR THE WATCHER, AND IF YOU STILL WANT TO KNOW WHY, RE-READ THE FIRST CHAPTER, IT TELLS YOU IN THE FIRST COUPLE PARAGRAPHS!!**_

_If you please?_

_**SORRY.**_

_Now then, let's get on with the legend, shall we?_

* * *

Lalawethika woke up and saw that his mate's wounds were healing, and he could move his leg more. It was a few days after the fight he got into with Arrow, and he was healing well, he thanked The Watcher for helping him, and woke up Citlali.

"Wake up, we have to move."

"Sweetie, we aren't moving to Slough Creek for a while." Citlali said sleepily.

"No, move away from this area, in case Arrow shows up." Citlali shot up and they started searching for breakfast. They found an elk carcass and ate off of that. The hare population got smaller over a few days, they either got sick, or they died because of old age, they didn't know, they were just glad to stop eating snacks" for breakfast. Citlali finished eating and checked their surroundings, looked the same as always, the Burn to their left, the Grassy Plain to their right, Soda Butte Vista to their backs and Amethyst Mountain to their back and right a bit. A small area, but they lived there ever since they became mates, and they felt like they couldn't leave, even if there was land surrounding the area. They felt that it wasn't the right time, and that month or the next month they'd move down to Slough Creek. Lalawethika finished eating, and they began walking around, sniffing the air and the ground, to get a sign that Arrow had been there. They found an old den with his scent, but it was deserted. Lalawethika kept smelling the den.

"It smells familiar." He said.

"Probably because we had a run-in with them a few days ago, let's get out of here."

"It smells like my parents." He kept sniffing, then he turned around and saw a tiny pile of twigs and leaves, "This was my home...." He turned around and saw blood in the den, then he turned around again and saw it running out of the den. It stopped as it reached the ground, "They murdered my parents and threw them out! I was wondering why they were covered in blood, they were killed just so Arrow could have what he wanted!" Lalawethika growled and laid down. Citlali knew not to anger him further by asking him what was wrong, she knew he needed time to grieve. She sat outside and looked to the left. Five brown wolves were coming their way! She ran inside and hid in the dark shadows, but that didn't help.

"Lalawethika, get up! Wolves are coming and they don't look friendly!" He got up and rolled around in dirt, then ran to hide her and himself.

"Don't move!" They kept still. One of the wolves walked in and sniffed around.

"Hey, Kane! This smells strongly of the white one and her mate!"

"They probably stopped there, dismiss it, I can smell them walking this direction!"

"But, it really REALLY smells like them!"

"One of them probably marked there or something, come on, stupid, they went this way!" Kane bit the wolf's leg and dragged him out. When they thought they were a good distance away, they sighed and walked out. Lalawethika shook himself free from the dirt.

"I'm glad they're gone! Come on! Let's go the way they came!" They sniffed their way to the pack, luckily the wind was blowing in their direction, so they smelled Arrow's pack. When they saw them, they were having a pack meeting, so they kept their direction against the wind, so they could hear.

"My friends, family, we might have sent my right hand out on a scouting mission, but we will not delay this meeting, I will inform him later. A few months ago, we defeated Kawacatoose and his mate, Calfury. Their... pup, is out their somewhere, and we ran into him a few days ago." The pack was shocked, Citlali had to keep Lalawethika quiet, "I didn't tell you because I thought you would remember the scent, but you DIDN'T!" He bit someone and he howled and he was now missing part of his tail, "YOU FOOLS! YOU COULDN'T HUNT DOWN AN ELK EVEN IF THE STENCH WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" He was paceing in front of them now, "You imbeciles, how did I get such an incompetent pack? When I get my paws on that white wolf and her mate, you will see what breeding is all about! They have what every wolf dreams of, perfect stamina, speed, and strength. Even their pups will be perfect. With them, we can create a whole new breed of wolves. Better then what The Watcher created!"

"But, aren't we doing The Watcher's role then? Creating a new breed of wolves I mean." Asked a pup, about the size of a bear cub. He walked over to it.

"That is exactly what I intend to do. We need to create a new breed of wolf, without all of this.. this.... diversity, I don't want slow wolves who are strong, or fast wolves who are weak. I want the PERFECT BALANCE! I want wolves who never run out of stamina, so they are free to run around as long as they please, be able to to take down a bull single handed!"

"I already did that." Whispered Lalawethika.

"Shhh." Citlali gently told him, and turned her attention back to the meeting.

"I want a new breed of wolves that when they get together in a pack, they can destroy our enemies, we wolves only have one enemy, MAN, and man is ruining our air, by taking down our trees, they're poisoning our water, shooting our prey, and killing US! We need to kill ALL the humans if we are going to survive!"

"Not all humans are like that!" Said a white wolf, walking from the back of the pack to the front, "I know of one human that is kind, and wants to save us." Lalawethika turned and saw his mate gone, "She only wants to PROTECT us, and I'm sure many people do too, we live in a national park called Yellowstone, we don't live in the pure wild. We are protected, one of your own has a radio collar on. They are here to protect us, not hurt us. They want to study us, make sure stop the other humans from doing those crimes"

"LIES! ALL OF IT! Who are you?"

"Citlali." And then Lalawethika jumped over Arrow and landed next to her.

"And Lalawethika, you murderer."

"'Murderer?' When have I been a murderer?" Arrow asked, with a smirk.

"You killed my family." And they both bolted out of the meeting, Arrow was furious.

"STOP THEM! KILL THEM!!" he howled, "BUT LEAVE THE FEMALE ALIVE!" They almost ran when a gust of wind stopped them, and a thick fog.

"_You will do no such thing..._." A deep voice said,

"The Watcher!" Someone shouted.

"_Listen to me.... You will not harm them...._" And the voice evaporated as the fog did, and the runaway wolves were gone.

"Great, you lost them, you just stood there!!" Arrow said.

"We tried to go, but something told us not too..." Said a black wolf.

"Oh? Who was it?" Arrow asked.

"The Watcher."

Arrow laughed, "Hahahahahahahaha! Do you really believe, that The Watcher told you not to harm them? HA! Meeting ajourned!" He got down off of a mound of dirt and walked away, chuckling, "The Watcher talking? HA!".

* * *

Citlali and Lalawethika ran as fast as they could.

"Is it just me, or does Arrow want to make a.... a race of super wolves?"

"I don't know, but keep running!" They ran through the trees, jumping over logs, and through the water. They slowed down when they reached a cliff. They saw someone sitting near the edge. The person turned and they ran over.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Leah said, "I know, I wasn't supposed to come until next month, but I love the view from this cliff. Look, you can see Slough Creek from here!" She pointed and they saw the view, "I took some pictures." She showed them, "I want people to see the beauty of this place, and save the national parks, people think they're not worth peoples time. I think people should see the nation like it was BEFORE, we came into it." She took another picture, "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Citlali howled softly, "Something happen?" Then a howl came from the distance, a wolf came out of the bushes, Leah looked behind her, got down, and flipped the wolf over the cliff, and he landed on a ledge, "I'll help you up, if you be nice." Leah said, reaching down, she picked him up, and lifted him over, "There you go, happy?" He wagged his tail once and ran, "Your welcome." Leah said, she shook her head and picked up her things, "Walk with me to my car?" They walked over with her and she put some things in the back, "Eco-friendly! Well, see ya!" She pet Citlali, she didn't mind, but Lalawethika growled, "Sorry! Maybe next time, I'm not trying to tame you, or domesticate you, I'm just trying to gain your trust." Citlali nudged Lalawethika, and he nodded, "OK, I'll try again next time, I got a schedule to beat." She hopped in and drove away, and honked the horn. The wolves howled and walked away.

"She seems nice." Citlali said.

"Yeah, why does Arrow want to get rid of-" They heard a screech and a crash. They ran and saw a bear growling. Lalawethika ran and scared it off, while Citlali checked who was inside.

"It's Leah!" Lalawethika picked her up, Citlali carried her equipment, and walked out to a cave. They found his old cave again and it smelled of them. She put down her things as he put her down. She didn't have any big major wounds, just a few scrapes. They stayed there for three days until she woke up. She blinked a few times.

"G- guys?" She saw them, "Oh, my head." Citlali licked her, "I'm OK." She tried to get up but cried and went back down, "OK, I'm not." She moved her arm, "That's not broken, and my wrist isn't broken." She moved it, "OW! But it is sprained." She reached into her bag and got out a sling. She put it on and wrapped her wrist. Then she checked something in her pocket, "No cell service, but, what do you expect in the middle of the woods." She took some medicine and drank some water, she checked her bag and sighed, "Only got enough food for a few weeks, if I ration it.... Wait, I can't it's spoiled, and moldy, since I''m allergic to mold, can't eat it." Citlali turned her head to the side as Leah fixed her wrist again. Lalawethika brought back another buck, Leah sighed.

"Let me guess, until I'm better this is what I have to eat?" He nodded, "OK, but I need to build a fire, and no blood, just meat." She got out a knife and started skinning it and getting herself some meat. She boiled some water she found in the lake and waited until it was really boiling. She put some into a water bottle and waited until it cooled while she cooked the meat. Lalawethika and Citlali were eating, the den was big enough for all of them, so room was not an issue. Leah made a makeshift door, just in case, it let the smoke out, and it kept the elements from coming in. The wolves were able to go and come as they pleased, but they mostly stayed with her. Leah took notes with her left hand about their behavior. It was most uncommon for a wolf to do this. She sent out a signal to have someone rescue her. It was two weeks until they found her, she was laying out in the sun with them. When they saw her saying goodbye to the wolves, they were puzzled, they should have mauled her, killed her.

"Why didn't those wolves kill you?" Asked the pilot. Leah looked back at the wolves.

"They didn't have a reason to kill me. They like me."

"What have we-"

"I know, Max, don't domesticate them. I'm not, they just treated me like one of the pack." Leah looked back at them, "They seem to like humans." As the helicopter took off the wolves howled. Citlali was sad to see a friend go.

"I'll miss her."

"I'll miss her too, come on, let's get back to our meal." He walked back in and saw that Leah left another note.

'Thanks for taking care of me, I know you didn't have to, but it was nice that you did. Thank you.

L.P.'

"We know her name, why is she putting those?" He asked.

"Maybe it hurt to write, come on, get some sleep, we deserve it." Citlali laid down and fell asleep. He didn't though, he felt like something was going to happen if they fell asleep. He saw a car pass by, he saw them all the time to know what was NOT a car, and noticed Leah's car behind it. He laid down and pretended to sleep. He saw a pair of yellow eyes enter the den and hover over him, he growled, pretending he was dreaming, until the eyes got closer, he opened his eyes shot up and bit the intruder right on the muzzle. It howled and Citlali woke up. She looked outside and saw a pack out there, so she decided to help Lalawethika. She jumped at the attacker and bit his neck, almost crushing it. He shook her off and Lalawethika got mad. He jumped again, this time getting it's throat, crushing the airway, and threw the wolf out the den, and growled. The pack ran away, leaving their member to die. Citlali and Lalawethika carefully marked the den, and went over and walked some weird way and back to to the dead wolf and then covered their scent with his, and ran away, hoping that the scent would confuse them. When they reached deep into the woods, the heard the noises of the night, but it was also colder.

"I wish we stayed there." Lalawethika said, but he started digging. When all Citlali saw was his tail, he jumped out, "There, we'll cover it back up in the morning. Good thing it's clear out." Citlali walked in and Lalawethika covered the hole with leaves. Citlali got worried, she saw the wall poking and she thought it was Arrow, but it turned out to be her mate. She sighed and they huddled together. When it was morning the sun shined through. Lalawethika got it right in his eyes. He growled and opened his eyes, squinting. He carefully filled up the hole he made to get in and went back to Citlali, who was sleeping curled up. He laid down next to her and saw it was dawn outside. He woke her up and they both shot out of the hole, leaves went everywhere. They filled the hole back up and ran out of there. The land was VERY small, so they never knew when they were going to run into Arrow. They stopped at the edge of wolf territory, and Citlali sniffed inside it.

"That is Arrow's territory, let's go to the hunting grounds, we'll live in the middle there." she said.

"But they'll know we live there." Lalawethika said worried.

"Yes, but they'll think we knew that they'd look there and check the Burn."

"I got it. But what if they figure it out?"

"If they figure it out, they'll move to here, we'll move to the Burn."

"Wow, that's a great plan! Let's go!" Little did they know a scout was making his rounds, and heard their conversation.

* * *

**The reason that they feel like they can't leave is because they have borders in WolfQuest, you can't run around like a nut job, then it'd be a videogame for PS3 or something. *Cries hysterically* Guys, I'm taking the week off, and possibly the week after, WolfQuest just sent out a newsletter that said that Episode 2: Slough Creek, will be released in late NOVEMBER!! So you see why I cry. I will take a break from writing, if I take till late November, I'm sorry, but I'm guessing I would need the really long break(AND play Slough Creek). But since it IS November, it won't be that long until the next update, and I'm sorry this took a while, school has me stressed! And this chapter seems shorter for some reason.....**


	4. Wha oh!

**DISCLAMER: I don't own WolfQuest, if I did, I'd be living in Minnesota, and older, and a lot of other stuff. Here is the NEW summary of the story!**

_Citlali and Lalawethika are wolves living their lives in Amethyst Mountain, getting ready to move to Slough Creek, until problems arise, like a grizzly bear and a mad pack that wants to eleminate all humans on Earth! Will they be able to stop them in time to get to Slough Creek, or will they die trying to convince them that humans aren't that bad, and to see their new home?_

**OH BOY, THIS IS EXCITING, We get to see what happened, and a little taste of Arrow's view of the pair, _and_ I'm going with the WolfQuest color scheme, because there are no orange colored wolves, I did my research, but I also noticed it was a really light brown, dark blonde type fur, and if you move the bar all the way left or right, you get a bright or dull orange color, so that's what we got(Plus I drew an elder wolf orange by accident). If you dissagree and you play WolfQuest, feel free to say so in the review, or PM me, I don't mind either. Just don't flame, otherwise you'll have a spin off with a character death!(If you don't like the new summary, tell me, I'll try to get the old one back)**

* * *

_The nerve of that wolf, I mean really, I created him to be such a good wolf. That's what I get for putting him with such bad parents..._

_**Bad parents? Arrow has the mindset of that crazy German(I'm NOT sayin' his name on a holiday!)**_

_I know, on with the story shall we, and you readers please, enjoy the holidays, they are a time for happiness._

_**And being stress free.... Which I'm not feeling right now I got Finals coming up in school and my school work is piling up...*** voice fades away with the Watcher's image.*_

_

* * *

_

The scout waited until they were gone to relay the news to the pack, he ran back as fast as he could, when he reached Arrow, eating first out of an elk carcass he said,

"Sir, the opposing pack has planned to trick you, by going to the middle of the forest, thinking we were going to search The Burn."

Arrow chuckled, "Well, they thought wrong." He laughed and rallied the pack, "Black team, go at night, brown team, come with me, white team, stand by for back up wherever needed, ladies, stay with some of the younger ones, YOU!" He looked at a young wolf, almost the size of him, "It's your first night out in the field, go with the black team." The brown and black pup nodded, he could go on whatever team, but he was too dark for brown, but too light for black, but since tonight would be a moonless night, he would be with the black team. Arrow howled and the rest of the pack followed, and they all went to do their jobs. Arrow ran as fast as he could, some of the pack was already running out of stamina, but he bit them in order for them to keep moving. He almost slowed down himself, but he kept going until he reached the borders of his land. He sniffed outside and growled.

"What is it?" Kane asked.

"They were here all right, and they are probably trying to fool us, for their direction is to the Burn, but, if we keep running forward, we'll have them at the hunting grounds." He growled and the brown team ran ahead, and he growled for this team to stay put until the sun was almost level with the horizon.

"Maybe you should get some orange colored wolves, so you can get them when the Watcher pulls the sun from the ground or pushes it back in."

"That is an excellent idea... Of course! It will make things much easier! Kane, you are a fine right hand!" Kane beamed with pride from his alpha*****. As the sun reached the horizon line, he howled and the black team ran forward, following the scent of the brown team, he ran with them, and found the brown team tending to the injured.

"What happened?" He asked.

"We ran into a bear, it wasn't scared of us, and it hurt Junior." Junior was Arrow's first-born, he walked over and nudged him.

"Dad?"

"I'm here son, but you are going home."

"OK, I'm sorry." Junior looked away.

"Don't be, there's probably an elk carcass it was defending, I want you to go home and heal, OK?" Arrow asked, Junior nodded and Arrow nuzzled him, "One from each team take Junior home, then stay there, we'll be gone by the time you come back!" Two wolves ran out, helped Junior to his feet, and they walked back the direction they came. Arrow howled and they set off again.

* * *

"I have a strange feeling, we're being followed." Lalawethika said, looking behind him.

"Don't be ridicules, we aren't being followed." It was near winter, and then spring would come, when they were supposed to be in Slough Creek. Lalawethika turned around quickly.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"I thought I heard something."

"Probably your mind playing tricks on you." Citlali kept walking and her mate followed close behind.

* * *

Arrow smelled the ground and smiled, "We're getting closer. We could be near somewhere where they slept or some- ARR!" He whined as he fell into a hole, he slid down until he reached a wall, it was loose, and the tunnel he was in was big enough for him to stand up.

"Arrow, are you OK?" Kane asked.

"Fine, but I can't get out the way I came in, hold on." He started digging, trying to ignore the strong scent of the wolves that were here before and reached halfway. As the wolves on the top waited for Arrow to come out, the ground started shaking. They looked and saw an elk herd running straight for them!

"ARROW! STAY STILL! ELK HERD COMING!" Arrow heard Kane yelling and he went backwards to get deeper into the hole. When the thundering stopped he started digging again. He poked through the ground and crawled out. The ground moved and Arrow was out.

"Arrow, are you OK?" Asked Kane.

Arrow nodded, "I'm fine, come on, lets move!" They started running in the direction of the two wolves. He smelt where they went to the bathroom, scent marked, and where they scratched. One of the mambers found a hair lodged into the bark of a tree, "We're getting closer, I can smell it."

* * *

"Lalawethika, I think we went this way before."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because of that." He looked forward and saw Arrow and his pack.

"Good thing the wind-" It blew at their backs, "Was still." Arrow sniffed the air and turned his head, growling.

"RUN!" Citlali turned around and ran the way they came, Lalawethika new better then to stand around, so he yelped and followed. The other pack howled and started running toward them.

"Keep running!" She yelled, they twisted and turned and couldn't loose them so they split up and turned around, going with the wind, most of them were tired anyway. Arrow was following Citlali. She slowed down and when he was close she kicked him with her back leg and sped up again.

* * *

Arrow laid there for a second, seeing... Citlali, yes that was her name, run away, he stood up slowly and started chasing her again, but new it was a lost cause, his scent blowing in her direction, so he howled and everyone came back.

"What is it? I almost had that black one." Kane said.

"They can smell us coming from a mile away! The wind is blowing our scent to them!" Arrow growled, then yelled, "YOU WIN THIS ROUND WOLVES, BUT I WILL GET MY PAWS ON YOU IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!" He turned around and said to his pack, "They'll know we're following them, I want us to go home."

"But, sir, we can find the-"

"Is your mate pregnant?"

"No sir, but we-"

"If she isn't then she wouldn't mind me tearing off your lower region! Anybody else want to defy orders? No.. Then let's move out!" He howled and they all started moving back to his territory.

* * *

"They're gone." Lalawethika said from the hole they were hiding in. Citlali crawled up next to him.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, they just ran back." They both crawled out, Citlali first, then Lalawethika. She shook herself free of dirt, and they both ran. That night was a windy night, and cloudy too.

"The Watcher's getting ready for winter, he's already making it colder." He said.

"Let's hope our winter coats come early." They hunted some elk, and drank some water out of a nearby lake.

"Will Leah visit us during the winter?" Lalawethika asked.

"Probably, but maybe not, we both know how cold it gets up here."

"That doesn't stop the other people from coming and putting radio collars on the other wolves... how come they don't do it on us?"

"Maybe because Arrow's pack is bigger, or maybe they want us to have pups before they put them on." Citlali said, laying down in the moonlight, which finally broke through the clouds.

"Maybe...." Lalawethika laid down next to her, "I hope the sun will shine when it's winter."

"Of course it will! You don't think it will be snowing all the time, will you?"

"No, but I remember when I was a pup that there was one time when it never stopped snowing."

"Oh yeah, I think that was when the Watcher was mad at something."

* * *

_I was mad at the people who kept hunting us._

**_Oh I hate that too._**

_What are you doing here?_

_**Sorry, I hate wolf hunters, I want to put a stop to it, I just don't know how.... We'll continue this later, right now Citlali's sayin' somthin'.**_

_

* * *

_

"Well, we better get moving, I don't want Arrow to find us when we're vunerable."

"How are we...Oh." THe wind was blowing in the direction of where Arrow headed, "Let's go!" They both ran as the clouds finally dissapeared, and the full moon guided their way. Lalawethika made a lot of noise at night, more then during the day! Citlali did too, most wolves were more active during the night. They ran through the forest and to the cliff, seeing the full moon and the valley below, "I still can't get enough of this view."

"Me either, I'm going to miss it." Lalawethika got hit in the nose with a rain drop, he looked up, rain clouds.

"Me too... Hey, we aren't going to find a place to hide from Arrow sitting on our furry butts, let's go see if we can find an abandoned den to sleep in." Citlali nodded before getting a raindrop in the middle of her head.

"Yeah, and away from the rain too." They ran all through the area, but found none, Lalawethika then found a huge cluster of trees.

"Look, the grounds dry over there." They both ran over and shook themselves as they got under, it was big enough for a few wolves. Citlali laid down and instantly went to sleep. Lalawethika watched her as she slept, both of them taking turns watching for Arrow.

* * *

Arrow and his teams just reached their home as it started to downpour. They all ran into the large cave, he was fortunate he found it when he was first starting a pack, most packs found a den so small they couldn't turn around! He shook himself off and walked over to Kalina.

"Hello dear." She said, standing up, shaking and walked over there, "Did you get them?"

"No, they got away, I was this close to getting the female, but she kicked me."

"Oh," She licked his cheek, "It'll be OK, you'll get her next time." She walked back to her spot and laid down.

"Where's the fire-maker?" He asked, searching for the metal.

"Oh, we brought it in, it's over there." He dragged it to the middle of the cave and scraped at it until it lit the wood he had. All it did was smoke.

"What happened to the wood?"

"Oh, it got wet." Collin said, "We brought it tn as fast as we could."

"It's OK, Collin, where's the extra wood?"

"Oh, it's over here!" He ran and bit into the wood, and he threw it over to him.

"Thank you." He threw the wet wood over to him, and he scraped at the metal again, this time a fire was started, and the wet wolves moved toward it. It was a large fire, and the cave was larger, but it conducted heat well. The cold pups moved closer to the fire, but their mothers picked them up and put them back with them. Their fathers were warming up by the fire. An elder wolf***** walked up to Arrow.

"I must say, young leader, you have made such a fine pack."

"Thank you, it's made up of my daughters and sons and their families."

"Ahh, so you are the one my eldest daughter talks about, I am Kalina's grandfather, her parents were hunted years ago."

"Oh, she never told me that." Arrow said, surprised.

"Yes, yes, that's why when you told her about your little human hunt she was excited, but, I must warn you, the park you live in has boundary lines, some of your pack may not be able to cross, because of those collars. The humans monitor them by it, and they can't take them off, only humans can... but if they can starve themselves to the point of being a skeleton, and without killing themselves, it could fall off."

"Did they build anything else?"

"I don't know, they might have walls around the place, I'm not sure."

"Let's hope they don't." The elder wolf nodded.

"Well, I'm going to warm up these old bones, and I might suggest getting orange wolves, they'll be of great importance later." Arrow nodded and the old ORANGE wolf walked over to the fire and laid down. Arrow looked at his pack, there were many orange pups around, but their parents were not. He personally told them what was going to happen to them, and they agreed. One orange wolf however, was a girl.

"You want her to be in the orange team?" Asked the father.

"Her?" Asked Arrow, he sniffed her, "Hmmm.... Yes, I do. The first girl to be with the army, "He chuckled, "They won't know what hit them." The mother was a little anxious.

"What if she gets hurt, I don't know what I would do without her." This family wasn't part of the packs intamite family, they were distant(really distant) cousins of Arrow's.

"I will see to it that she won't get mortally wounded during our runs when she's older." The mother licked his cheek.

"Bless you, Arrow." She said, and Arrow looked at the young pup again, she was adventureous, fistey, and it looked like she had a kind heart. He nodded and walked away, back to the fire.

"So, is it true?" Kane asked, "You're really starting an orange team?"

"Yes, Kane, it's true. Twenty boys, and one girl."

"A girl?" The other teams said.

"Yes a girl, if you don't remember, the white one bested us, and it's a girl, do you see the connection?" They nodded, "Good, we'll start training them when they're 6-8 weeks old." He said, and he walked over to Kalina, laid down, and went to sleep.

* * *

Citlali woke to the sound of a tree falling to the ground, she looked up, the sun was up, and it wasn't raining anymore, but it was still very windy. A dead tree was blown down, she woke Lalawethika.

"Get up... Lalawethika, get up! We need to get out of the forest!"

"Why?" He said, sleeply.

"Trees are falling down, the Watcher's either mad about something, or he's having a bad day." They both got up and ran out of the forest, the wind blowing them off their feet! Citlali got caught by a really strong gust and she flew forward a little before dropping.

"Are you okay?" Lalawethika asked.

"I'm fine, just a few scratches." She shook herself off and they both ran until they found a place where they could hide until the wind stopped. They ran in and the wind was howling****** outside, "Phew."

"The wind hasn't been this bad since.... Since when?"

"Since never, at least in our lifetime." They sat there the whole day and the rest of the night, the wind never stopped. It stopped just as they were starting to starve, "Is that luck or what?" Lalawethika ran out and saw the damage, "Woah, a few trees are out of the ground!" Citlali walked out, then some rocks slid down and over the opening of the cave.

"Glad I got out when I did." She said, and they walked over to the Burn, "Hey, look!" She said, "Elk!" She ran after them, then started stalking, narrowing down one that was out of place, and chased after it, she and Lalawethika taking turns running and biting. They finally got the elk down and they started tearing it apart, enjoying the kill they made. They shook themselves free of dirt, and started running in the opposite direction of Arrow's pack, toward Slough Creek.

* * *

***Truth is, there is no Alpha male or female in the wild, but Yellowstone, there might be, because many packs are made up of non-related wolves)**

**** Haha, 'howling' I made a funny!(if you get that the Watcher is a wolf, and the wind is HOWLING)**

**WOLFQUEST SLOUGH CREEK IS COMING OUT IN DECEMBER!! WHAHOOOO!!! I'm happy, this is why your getting an update guys, I never updated in November because I thought it was going to open there. BUT it will soon start and I will play it, Happy Hanukkah and stuff, hope you got(or get) what you ask for and enjoy the food you eat, blah blah blah(My friend's Jewish, I have no idea what she does for**** Hanukkah.(Is that how you spell it? I have no idea.) And for the people out there who celebrate Christmas, it's SOON!! I can't wait!! Happy Kwanzaa for the people who celebrate that holiday!(I don't know a lot about that, if someone could tell me that'd be awesome!) And if I don't update until next year, HAPPY NEW YEAR!!**


	5. Preparation for Battle

**Hiya folks, for yer safty please keep your hands and arms inside the train, and be sure to watch your kids! If any of you folks are wearin' hats or glasses, best remove them, cuz this here's the wildest ride in the wilderness!*Speaks all of that in spanish* Whoo, sorry, I had an out of theme experiance. ANYWAY, I hope you guys like this here chapter, I put a lot of blood sweat, tears and sleepless nights(Mostly sleepless nights) To give you this! And I'm sorry for any mistakes and stuff, and I noticed that when I got onto this subject, 'WolfQuest' THere were only 4 stories, now there are 9! I love whoever is writing those, let's make this a popular place to be, OK? GREAT on with the story.... And the Watcher has laraengites today, he can't narrate, so we'll skip to the story... OK OK, I'm comin' boy, here's your warm water for your throat... No I didn't... OK, I will, the story's gonna get more graphic during fight scenes and hunting scenes, just to let you know!**

* * *

Lalawethika tripped on a rock and stumbled, crashing tino Citlali. They landed in a mud patch, "Oh, shoot, I'm so sorry Citlali, I tripped..." He stood up and then helped her up.

"It's OK, I'm not mad." She said, shaking a little, sending mud everywhere, while he shook himself. They felt a presence watching them and they stopped, they looked around and started walking again, smelling elk. They started playing with them, hearing a voice saying 'Don't play with your food' in their minds. Their mothers. They just laughed and continued. Citlali bit the throat of an elk and tore it, blood spurting everywhere, meaning she got the jugular. The elk fell and died instanly. She tore at the skin, tearing it and eating her kill, steam rising from the still warm body. Lalawethika joined soon after, eating his share. Her white muzzle turned red from her kill, and the area around her mate's muzzle turned darker. She kept eating until there was no more meat left, just the skeleton. Lalawethika was chewing the leg bone.

"Could you act more like those dumb dogs?" Citlali asked.

"I could, but I won't." He threw the bone and they started walking toward a lake. They both laid down near the water, enjoying each other's company, talking about random things.

"Do you think the Watcher is testing us?" Citlali asked. Lalawethika turned his head a little.

"Why do you think that?" He asked.

"It's just that everytime we turn around Arrow is there, waiting to strike."

"Really?" He turns around and then turns back to her, "No Arrow here."

"Lalawethika, be reasonable."

"OK, OK." He licked the side of her muzzle. Then he noticed a bear walking toward the lake, they walked away slowly, the bear didn't seem to notice. They started walking toward Slough Creek until Lalawethika hit a wall.

"OUCH!" He said, shaking his head.

"You have a purpose here, you two..." A voice whispered.

"THe Watcher!" Citlali said, standing closer to her mate.

"Yes, young one, if you leave now Arrow will unleash a plan to eliminate all humans...."

"HOw?" Lalawethika asked.

"No idea, I may be the Watcher, but I can't see the future that well, I have someone else do that.... Will you stay and get rid of the beast who roams the land, striking fear into the hearts of ALL wolves?"

"Yes." They both said, "But, sir, are we ready?" Citlalit asked, "I mean, he has such a large pack."

"There are wolves down near Amethyst Mountain. They will help you on your journey..." And his voice faded away(It's already a whisper). Citlali looked at Lalawethika.

"You thikin' what I'm thinkin'?" He asked.

* * *

"Balto calm down, it's not the end of the world."

"I can't calm down, Angel(**Great names I know, NOT, they're the names of my Build-a-Bear wolf and husky**) not after what happened." Balto and Angel had an unfortunate accident, they ran into Arrow, 'nuff said.

"What happened must be part of a bigger plan, stop blaming yourself for our pups death."

"I CAN'T!" He howled, "I could have saved him, he was only one year old, in a few months he would have been on his own, at two years." He sat on the ground next to her.

"Oh, Balto." She licked him, and leaned against his side, "We'll be fine, I promise." She fell asleep against his side, he slowly laid down and slept next to her. At the same time Lalawethika and CItlali were running in their direction.

"When.... Will.... We.... Get there?" Citlali asked.

"Soon!" Lalawethika said, they came across a den, they walked out of it's territory range, which wasn't that far and howled. A wolf walked out.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"We were told by the Watcher that we could find someone here?" Lalawethika asked.

"Well, you found us, now what?" The wolf asked.

"He also said that you could help us fight and defeat Arrow?" The wolf looked at Citlali.

"How do you two know about him?"

"We've had our own run in with him." Lalawethika said.

"Too many times." Citlali said. The wolf looked a little surpriesed.

"Come in, our den is large enough to fit two bears, I bet it could hold four wolves."

"Thank you." Citlali said, and she followed. They entered and they found another wolf.

"I'm Balto, this is Angel, my mate."

"I'm Citlali, and this is Lalawethika."

"Nice to meet you." Angel said.

"Likewise." Lalawethika said, "How do you know about Arrow?"

"Ha, he's my brother." Balto said, "I know, it's true, kicked me out of the pack when I mated with Angel, he had a crush on her when we were pups, scared the heck out of me when he came out of nowhere one day... Killed our one year old pup."

"I'm so sorry." Citlali said.

"It happened three years ago, Arrow is older then you think." Angel said.

"I'm his younger brother, I'm as old as you." Balto said, "Maybe a little older." He said, judging by Lalawethika's size.

"If you think you're older, it's just my body weight, I had almost nothing to eat when I was little." Lalawethika said, "Plus, I have some business to settle with your brother, he killed my parents." Angel whined.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"Happened a few months ago too." Citlali said, "We were just starting out as mates when we found them."

"Well, looks like we got ourselves some brave wolves." Balto said, howling. Wind rushed by and the cave got bigger, from the help of the Watcher, and they saw many other wolves standing, ready to fight, "Because we need all the help we can get!" Lalawethika's jaw dropped as Citlali laughed a little. There were wolves everywhere.

"Is this where all of the-"

"Yes, every last wolf of Amythest Mountain living under one roof, getting stronger everyday, someone close the rock at the mouth of the cave." Three wolves ran and pushed a stone over the entrance, "We can hear outside, they can't hear inside, shhh, listen." They heard two wolves walk by.

"Jeeze, Arrow is the bigges, fattest, most annoying wolf I've ever met!" Said a wolf, not very convincingly.

"Yeah, I think we should find the re-ble, base, and fight a-gainst him." His voice changed pitch. Balto wagged his eybrows as a wolf opened a hole, Balto barked and howled, acting as the Watcher while the other wolves ran away, terrified.

"They thought you were the Watcher?" Citlali asked.

"Yeah, we do this all the time. The Watcher actually helped make this."

"Glad to know we won't be spotted." Lalawethika said, "But don't you think they'll become suspicous?"

"Nah, the Watcher has us covered, they say that he lives in this very mountain."

"In it or on it?"

"Well... Sort of."

"OK, how can we help?" Lalawethika asked. Balto then started explaining.

"We will attack when the Watcher turns this place back into spring."

"But we need to be in Slough Creek by spring!" Citlali said.

"We know, we all have too, but he has IMMENSE control down there, you set one paw into that area, you'll be joining the watcher for some Bull elk near a lake." Said a wolf.

"My second-in-command, and a lovely lady, Cana(Name after the WQ coordinator)."

"Nice to meet you." She said.

"Likewise." Citlali said, "Now, how do you hunt? We can't just let all of these wolves out at once."

"Ah, follow me." Balto walked forward, having the large pack of wolves split like Moses and the Red Sea. They followed after that, and Balto crawled through a hole. Citlali followed and gasped, the mountains were covering a place where there was plenty of water, shade, and elk, oh so many elk.

"He said to us, 'If there is ever a time of darkness, you must find the cave which can lead you to the light.' Very corny we all know that, but we found it, and it's huge! The mountains have many pine trees and they cover the whole area, no one can see in from the top!"

"Wow..." Citlali looked around, "I've never seen anything like this! It's so bright!"

"Well, not only does Arrow bring misory, he brings darkness, cliche we all know, but it's true, we have hope here, even if it's raining." They all ran back inside, "Now you know what's at stake if we loose."

"We have a lot at stake if we loose." Cana said.

"Then we won't." Lalawethika said, "Balto, you need to get everyone ready, and I mean everyone, male, female, and one year old."

"We will."

"Ones who are too old, or too young or sick will stay back here." Cana said.

"Good, let's start training!" Balto said.

* * *

Arrow threw aanother branch to the ground. The nerve of his brother, starting a war against him! He growled, then smiled. If he sent the message, then he's really in trouble. But when his pack members got back empty-handed on location, he got a little cranky... OK, he took down a tree, but it was a young tree!

"ARROW!" Kane yelled, running to him, "What happened?"

"My brother has decided to attack."

"When?"

"By spring, MOVE IT! Get everyone into training! I MEAN EVERYONE!!"

"Even the old, young and sick?"

"YES! GO! I know my brother, he'll keep them at home!"

"So we make up in numbers?"

"YES! NOW GO! START RECRUITING AND SEPARATING INTO TEAMS!! DON'T SEPARATE FAMILIES!" He nodded and they ran.

* * *

"He'll be recruiting EVERYONE in his pack?" Citlali asked, "That's not right!"

"That's Arrow." Balto said, "And numbers do not win a battle."

"But they sure help."(Peter and *LOOK UP*)

"Still, we got all of these healthy fit people while he recruits puppys, the sick, and the elderly."

"Make sure NO ONE gets a broken bone." Angel said, walking up to Balto, "I want everyone to come back in one piece."

"We will, but it is still fall, we have plenty of time to prepare and warm up in our hold, let's practice out here." They got into two groups and they started play fighting. One group would sneak in, and if they got caught a scouting wolf would bark(Yes they bark, short and high) and warn the pack it works for. Then a fight would start. When a howl sounded off, that ment to stop the fighting(for them anyway during practice)

"Good, good, um, Slayer, you're form was off by a bit, when you bite, don't go for the legs unless YOU are chaseing THEM." Balto said, "Other then that, we have to try to get through their defences, UNDER their radar."

"How?" Lalawethika asked, "One at a time? Two at a time?"

"Two at a time, it will be quicker." Cana said, "We can't afford doing it one at a time, it's too risky. Three at a time is pushing it, four is time to retreat."

"So two it is, let's try that, SCOUTS, back to your posts, time to run again!" They all ran back to their places and waited. Lalawethika and Slayer ran through, getting by the guards, they waited for everyone. Soon, out of nowhere, they attacked, winning the scrimage.

* * *

Arrow walked through his pack, he just passed an elderly wolf when he dropped. He turned around and saw he died standing, he growled and pawed it away, disgusted. The wolves threw it into a fire with two more bodies.

"Arrow, this isn't right, they should be resting, not getting ready for battle!" Kalina said.

"I know what I'm doing." Arrow growled. He walked away, his arrow was getting bigger, gray surrounded the white. He looked into a lake, "Stress." He sunked his head into the water and it went away, "Or dirt?" When it dried he growled, "Stress." He turned around and walked back, looking at the ones who were fighting, the pups that couldn't even move were put with their mothers, so they wouldn't fight, like the ones going to the Orange team. He smiled at them and kept going.

* * *

Soon the snow came and it got colder. The wolves of Balto's pack got their winter coats and were running around in the snow, and then running to the clearing, warming up.

"Man." Lalawethika shook his coat, "I feel like we should be fighting now, with all this fur."

"We can't, we're attacking during the spring, unannounced." Citlali said, laying down near the lake.

"I know." He said, running off for a minute then coming back with a buck, "Dinner, for two." He dropped it.

"Oh, Lalawethika, you didn't."

"I did... Again." They laughed and she dug into the hide. What they didn't eat went to sick, elderly, and young. They thanked them for their kindness and ate it. Citlali then swam in the lake, feeling hot in all of her fur. She was swimming with Cana.

"Cana, do you think we'll make it through the battle?"

"Of course, unless you have no idea how to fight Arrow's mate."

"Is there really a way to fight her?"

"Yes, you need two wolves to fight her, three to beat her."

"So it will be..."

"Angel, me, and you."

"ME? Oh I'm afraid I can't, I'm not that good at fighting!"

"Citlali! You have to, Lalawethika is getting talked to about attacking Arrow with my mate and Balto."

"What do you mean I have to fight Arrow? I can barely fight myself!" Lalawethika yelled.

"If you can take down an adult bull you definatly can take down Arrow!" Balto said.

"But I can't! It takes me forever to-"

"You brought that bull down in under a minute, we counted!" Said another wolf.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Steele(**'nother name from Balto**) Cana's mate."

"Nice to meet you, still I'm not sure I can."

"You can, with our help!" Balto said. Lalawethika looked at Citlali.

"Fine. For her, I'll do it."

"Good, let's get started, now, Arrow usually attacks from the left of you, so be prepared for that..."

* * *

**I have NO IDEA how many words this is, including the author's notes at the end the chapters are 3,000 or more words. I'm trying to make them longer, I am, so please, be patient, I really am trying to get chapters out that are longer then the last one. I only have enough brain capacity for that much, and with Finals at my high school... You can see where my stress level is, so I might be ready for another chapter, so please.... BE PATIENT! The story may be small, but that's because Episode 2 will be out soon, and this story is about Episode 1, the sequel will be about Episode 2, so this story will be smaller then the sequel, so PARDON MY RUSHING, I *have* to get this out by Episode 2, I can't finish that game, and not have the sequel up to act as my journal through those events. If the sequel isn't up by Episode 2... I'll GO NUTS! Ha ha, anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, as much as I loved writing it, I worked my butt off to get this up. Not a lot of people are reading this, but that's OK, I don't care, I just want a few more readers, that's all, I only got two or three, I want a few more, so please, READ AND REVIEW!! I want more then five reviews for just four chapters(You can see I have double in one of them) so please, R&R(not rest and relaxation) READ AND REVIEW! I can see now why people who just read and don't review annoy the writers! And yes, not very good names for the new wolves, but I wrote this during school, so yeah.... And sorry for spelling mistakes, I'm too frustrated at my little sister and too tired to fix them.**

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS!! HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! I just got done watching 'The Da Vinci Code' and I love Dan Brown's books, so cool, hope he writes more, even though The Lost Symbol ****came out a few months ago.... Just read and review, please?**


	6. Shortest chapter in story history!

**Oh man..... I'm handing you guys new chapters like my teachers are handing me Finals tests!(Too many of them! WHAAAA!)! *Gets hit in head by paw* OUCH!! Thank you, Watcher. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! The Watcher still has larengites and I have no braces! But you're lucky I'm getting this out instead of yelling in pain about my teeth!**

* * *

Lalawethika attacked Balto's right, who snapped at him.

"COME ON!" Steele yelled, "He'll have body guards, GO STRAIGHT FOR THE THROAT!" Lalawethika jumped and got on top of Balto, biting his ear, then neck.

"TIME!" Balto yelled, they were both panting, "You're pretty good."

"Thank you." He hopped off, "How's Citlali doing?"

"Pretty good, look." They saw the white wolf jumping onto Angel and then biting her neck, "You two have the same fighting style."

"If you're thinking that me and Citlali will fight to see who is better, no thank you." He ran over and jumped on top of Citlali who ran before he could get a grip and he fell off.

"Hi!" She ran over and licked him, "Sorry."

"It's OK." He licked her back and stood up, "Want to hunt?"

"Sure." They ran, chasing elk in all different directions, Citlali got the first bite, causing some scratches.

"We can do better then that!" Lalawethika said, running a little faster, he jumped and bit down, causing some gashes.

"Grr..." Citlali ran as he slowed down, and she jumped and caught the side of the neck, ripping the flesh there. The deer kept running, they both followed it and jumped, biting it. Lalawethika got the other side of the neck while Citlali ran ahead, turned around, and bit the throat, causing the neck to snap, and jugular to be tore open, causing the elk to fall and die as they tore into it's flesh. Citlali ate as much as she could, causing her to be slow and sluggish for an hour, as did Lalawethika. They laid down near the lake, getting a drink as they did so.

"Do you think this battle will be long?" Citlali asked.

"Well, Balto said he's been fighting his brother for a few years, and that he's killed every single pup he's had, and he's ready to fight Arrow to the death."

"Hopefuly you won't."

"Yeah, we've been through to many hard-ships for all of this to end up for nothing." Lalawethika laid down next to her and fell asleep in the sun. He started snoring and Citlali laughed.

"Living up to your name." She licked him and laid her head on his neck and fell asleep as well.

* * *

The Watcher stood up from his place in the sky, and looked down at the wolves below, unbeknownst to humans, getting ready for a battle.

"The greatest battle the world will... Never know." He said.

"They'll know." Said a voice, "Now get back to your job!" The Watcher chuckled at the voice and sat down where he was.

* * *

Arrow bit a wolf as he sat down to rest, "NO RESTING! PREPARE!" He ran over to two other wolves and got them up, "NO RESTING!" He yelled. He fought with his second-in-command(**I FINALLY got the terms straight in my tiny brain!**) and only got beat twice, but that was because he got distracted by someone sitting down to rest. Three elderly wolves and one pup dropped dead in the course of an hour. He let their families mourn them for the rest of the day. Little did he know that some were running to Balto, and his team.

* * *

**Short I know but Slough Creek is coming out TODAY so, I HAVE TO GET THIS OUT! SORRY It's only 703 words, including the second author's note, so review and I'll try to update as fast as I can!(If Slough Creek doesn't grab my attention first...)**


	7. The Battle

**I feel really bad for handing you that really small chapter, but I had too! Slough Creek came out and... Well... You know what happens when you get a new videogame! YOU CAN'T STOP!! I played the first WolfQuest game from 7pm to 5am the next day! So.... I'M CRAZY!! AND I FINISHED IT!!(In the same month) I'm so happy and sad at the same time.... Oh well, I can always make a new game! And it's been a while, I know, but I just had my 16th birthday on Saturday! YAHOO WISH ME A HAPPY late BIRTDAY!! Now... ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own WolfQuest, except for the downloadable game, all I own are a few figurines(that look a lot like the main characters), a build-a-bear wolf, and a floppy red wolf (A subspecies of the wolf I read on wiki!) that I got from my zoo. Now, on with the show... again! Oh and the conversation between the Watcher and some unknown voice(HI) was a quote from the second Night at the Museum movie between that weird general and Larry. ****BTW Deer, elk, I don't care, I'm trying to write a story, not a nature documentary!! AND oh my god this chapter is 1,304 words!**

**

* * *

**

_Well.... My voice is still lost.... but I can speak again...._

_**Yeah but you still can't talk THAT long.**_

_If you please..._

_**Sorry.**_

_Thank you.... Arrow and his pack grew smaller by the minute, either the old wolves and young wolves dieing... and their families running to the rebel wolves, or just running to the rebels.... Arrow, consumed by hatred toward his brother, and anticipating the upcoming battle... Never noticed...._

_**See it's gone!**_

_*growls*_

_**Anyway, the winter passed quickly and the snow was just starting to melt, everywhere the wolves went the were wet.... Yes I skipped a few months, so?**_

_

* * *

_

Citlali, who was on watch, saw many wolves running toward them, most of them had pups with them, or some were old and lagging behind. She ran down the mountain and alerted Balto.

"Balto! Some wolves are coming, but they look scared."

"Probably running away." He opened the side of the mountain, "You running from Arrow?"

"YES!" The small group said.

"Get in!" They did and he sent the old to the old, sick with the sick, and well... The young didn't want to leave their parents. They all hunted and soon they were full and resting, the leader of the group talking to Balto.

"Arrow has gone mad! His fur is always sticking up on end, I swear, my son saw some of his fur fall out a few days ago."

"Ew." They fought around and soon they were ready to attack. Citlali shook her fur out, after waiting for winter, when they were going to surprise attack, she licked her mate's cheek, "You OK?"

"Yeah, nervous, you?" His voice certainly showed that, Lalawethika was nervous.

"Me too. We'll be okay." They started running with Balto's team, and soon they saw Arrow. Only two miles left........ A mile and a half, the thunderous sound of a thousand paws hitting the ground(?)..... mile..... half a mile..... 50 feet........ 25 feet...... 10 feet...... 5 feet...4 ... 3... 2... 1...

BOOM

Lalawethika made the first kill by going directly for the throat, blood pouring into his mouth and onto the snow covered ground. Balto kicked an elderly wolf and threw a pup to safety, some wolves were being used to get pups out of the fight, all they did was cower in fear. Arrow rammed his way through the other army, biting and pulling when he got the chance. Lalawethika growled as someone bit his hind leg. He shook it and bit the other wolf. He saw Arrow and chased after him, he rammed into his side and they both slid down a hill biting each other. Lalawethika tried to bite Arrow's throat but Arrow dodged before he could he could. Arrow bit his shoulder and Lalawethika howled and threw him off.

"What is your problem?!" He yelled.

"Problem? Hahahaha, I don't see anything wrong."

"Trying to create the perfect wolf isn't what we're about!" Lalawethika chased Arrow through the woods, trying get closer. He jumped and they started biting eachother again, rolling around in the snow.

Back at the main fight, Citlali couldn't find Lalawethika anywhere, "Balto! Have you seen Lalawethika?!"

"He and Arrow just rolled down the hill!" Cana yelled, since Balto was busy trying not to get killed! Citlali ran toward the hill and saw a trail of blood, she whined a little but followed the trail anyway. She saw Arrow and her mate were fighting near the edge of a cliff, and Lalawethika was in the wrong spot. He slid off and was trying to get back up, but then he got pushed up, and thrown over Arrow, landing on his back.

"What the heck is goin' on?" It was Leah! "Hi guys, whoa mad wolf!" She hit the wolf's foot with a rock and broke it, which bought her some time to climb up and run up a tree, "Phew." Lalawethika got up after a few minutes and shook his head, Citlali was growling next to him.

"Awww look, the bitch is here to protect her mutt." Arrow said, laughing. Citlali growled. Annoyed? Yes. Mad? Yep. Gonna kill Arrow? We'll see. She ran at him barking and snarling. She bit his neck and shook her head, Arrow stood up on his hind legs and pushed her off. Lalawethika took this oppertunity to push him off the cliff. He jumped and hit Arrow right in the chest, he lost his balance and fell off the cliff screaming, or howling in Leah's case since she doesn't know wolf.

"You did it!" Citlali ran over and tackled Lalawethika licking his face.

"We did it!" He said, cliche? OH YES IT IS!! Soon both packs were running toward them, shouting words of praise and congradulations.

"HEY!" Leah yelled, the wolves looked at her, "Can I get my stuff and get down?" Citlali nodded and grabbed her backpack and walked over to her, "Thanks." Leah hugged Citlali, "Your boyfirend gonna let me hug him?" Lalawethika rolled his eyes and walked over, letting Leah hug him as well, "I'm gonna miss you two, I'm getting relocated to Slough Creek." She hugged them again, "I'll see you soon I hope, OH before I do!" She took a quick picture of the pack of wolves, "Something for my boss." She kissed their heads and started heading to a trail... 2 miles down the mountain. Balto ran over to them.

"You guys OK?"

"We're fine." Lalawethika said, walking with them to the nearest den, now that Arrow was gone, things would be peaceful.

* * *

**Yes, I know, another short chapter, but the sequel will come up soon, I promise! Along with an epiloge, and maybe when I have time, A PREQUEL that explains their pasts even more! And don't worry, I'll research and get better with my writing, and maybe get somebody else to write the fight scenes because they are not my strong point! SHORT CHAPTER YET AGAIN!! Stupid school.**


	8. Epilouge

**Okay, epilouge and then done with part one of the legend!(you'll see why it's called 'legend' when I'm done with this series!)**

**

* * *

**

The body of a wolf was down on the ground, near a lake, coyotes had already eaten away at part of it's ears and lips, it woke up and killed the animals, it stood up on four legs and howled.

* * *

**Okay, really short epilogue, I KNOW, but I don't want to give away too much information!! I'm putting up a new poll, it's gonna be what Lalawethika and Citlali have when they reach Slough Creek! Names will come later because I am not good with them, SUGGESTIONS WOULD BE AWESOME!!**


End file.
